


Repairing Howie

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Emotional Support, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Howie is with his boyfriends, in their vacation home, but he couldn't feel more distant from them. After accidentally revealing a long held secret, Brian offers to help him show the others exactly what he wants in the bedroom.





	Repairing Howie

Howie looked out over the deck surrounding his vacation home, breathing in the crisp cool air of October. It had been an insane few months, and he was happy to be back at his sanctuary, the place where he could finally be himself, knowing that he was with his boyfriends. He smiled as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and a head lean on his shoulder. 

“What are you doing out here D?” the voice rumbled in his ear, making Howie shudder. 

“Enjoying the view, and just trying to relax for a bit” Howie replied, leaning up and stealing a kiss from the bearded man above him. 

“Yes, it’s an amazing view, you did a wonderful job picking it out” AJ replied, as he looked out over the massive amount of land before them, with mountain peaks peeking out in the far distance, already snow covered. 

“I did, didn’t I?” Howie turned around, and laid his head on AJ’s muscled chest, breathing in his familiar scent, loving the body heat that AJ gave off, soothing his nerves and worries. 

“What’s going on D? You’ve been off since we got here. Nick, Kevin, and Brian are all concerned, and frankly so am I. What’s going through that pretty little head of yours?” AJ carefully wrapped his arms around Howie, hoping that his embrace would help the older man. 

“I don’t know AJ, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I feel weird, and out of place in our relationship. It feels like I am on the outside looking in, and it scares me. I know I am not always up for the rougher stuff in the bedroom, but I feel like I can’t compete with you four. I am struggling mentally, and there seems to be a block between me, and the rest of you. Am I worth it, am I good enough to be with you four?” Howie rambled on, as AJ’s eyes widened, tightening his hold on the older man, stunned at Howie’s confession. 

“Howie, you are the puzzle piece we were always missing. How long have you been having these fears and doubts?” AJ looked down to see Howie’s head bent into his chest, hearing soft sniffles come from him. 

“For a while now, that’s why I have been distancing myself, especially in the bedroom. You and Nick like to go really rough, and I know Kevin enjoys it as well, that’s just not me, at all. I want to be made love to, slowly, cherishing every moment. I feel like I can’t get what I feel like I need, and I am having a hard time asking for it, since you guys don’t really like it” Howie looked down, and pulled away from AJ, wanting to go back to his room. 

AJ watched Howie leave, an expression of shock and surprise on his face. He knew what he needed to do now. He heard Brian puttering around in the kitchen, and retraced his steps to see the older blonde making coffee, and warming the oven. 

“Brian, have you talked to Howie lately, or noticed anything odd about him?” AJ spoke up, causing Brian to jump and whirl around, surprise in his eyes, to see AJ up this early. 

“Jeez AJ, you need to stop scaring the crap out of me. Why are you awake this early anyway?” Brian asked, hand on his chest, to calm his breathing.

“I woke up to a cold bed, Howie nowhere to be found. Found him outside on the deck looking out over the property. I asked him what’s been going on with him, and found out a lot. I need to talk to you, Kevin and Nick ASAP. We have a pretty broken Howie to help heal” AJ looked up into Brian’s ice blue eyes, currently showing worry and concern, his eyebrows knitting together.

“What’s been going on? I have seen him be a little distant, but I thought it was just stress, or something small. Why do I get the feeling that it’s bigger than that?” Brian stepped up and molded his body into AJ’s hugging the taller man. 

“Because it is. Howie has been struggling in the bedroom, and we need to fix it. He wants something, that we don’t always do, because Nick, Kevin and I like it so damn rough and naughty. I know you join in, not always, but more than Howie does” AJ’s chest rumbled as he spoke, sending shivers down Brian’s body. 

“Alright, once Nick and Kev get up, we will talk, and then go talk to Howie. He’s sure to stay in his room, until we go talk to him. It’s his modus operandi when it comes to revealing something, that he wants” Brian turned back to the stove, hearing the oven go off, and put the breakfast casserole in. Twenty minutes later, Nick and Kevin stumbled downstairs at the smell of food, looking worn and rumpled from another night of wild and passionate sex. 

“After breakfast we need to talk” Brian informed the tallest of his boyfriends, who both looked at each other, confusion on their faces. Looking back at Brian, he rolled his eyes. 

“Who is currently missing right now?” Kevin looked around, and his eyes widened. 

“Where’s Howie?” Nick looked up, and realized that their sweet Howie D wasn’t with them.

“He’s currently in his room hiding. He revealed something to AJ, and you know his usual M.O. when he does that, he hides thinking we will hate him forever” Brian told his cousin, who’s face took on an understanding look, and he nodded his head. 

The four quickly finished breakfast and cleaned up, heading to the living room, to chat. They each had coffee, and settled on the couches, looks of concern on their faces as they looked at AJ, who sighed deeply, regret in his eyes, and scrubbed his face.

“Howie has been doubting his place in our relationship. He has been wanting something in the bedroom, that we don’t often do, because most of us like it rough and dirty. What Howie wants, is to be made love to, slowly, cherishing every moment, every movement of the human body. He feels like he can’t ask for it, because it’s not what we do. He feels like he’s on the outside looking in, with regards to that aspect of our relationship. I’m sure there is more, but that’s all I got, before he scampered back to his room” AJ spoke plainly, seeing the effect that his words had on each of his boyfriends. 

Nick, Kevin, and Brian looked at each other, devastation on their faces. They had no idea that Howie felt like he did, but they wanted to erase his pain. Brian could understand the most out of them what Howie wanted, he had had fleeting moments of wanting the same thing himself.

“Are all of you comfortable going slow with Howie, and making love? I would love to do that with him, and it would force us to slow down, and learn what really makes us really whine and whimper” Brian nodded, and could see the idea of that floating in the other three’s minds, a small smile on each of their faces. 

“Yes, I know I can do it, and will enjoy it. Will you two be able to slow down, I know you two like the rough and naughtiness a lot, and that’s how you’ve always been” Kevin looked at Nick and AJ, who looked at each other, and nodded. 

“We can, and will. Howie never asks for much, and if it’s something we can do to fix this, we will. I just worry about what other things he has fears and doubts about, I know there is more” AJ’s eyes turned troubled, and the other three nodded their heads, the same worry in their expressions. 

“Let’s go up and talk to him. Kevin, grab a plate of casserole from breakfast and a glass of milk, Howie needs to eat” Brian asked his older cousin, who nodded and went to the kitchen. 

Brian, AJ, and Nick waited outside Howie’s door for Kevin, who showed up a couple minutes later. Nick knocked on the door, and a wet “come in” came from within. They glanced at each other, before AJ opened the door, the four’s hearts breaking at the sight they saw.

Howie was sitting on his bed, hands in his lap, tears falling down his face, as he sniffled and hiccupped. He looked up and saw his four boyfriends with concern on their faces, and the dam completely broke. He started sobbing, taking heaving breaths to try and calm down, and the four reacted instinctively. Brian rushed to hold Howie, while Nick, AJ, and Kevin (who put the food and milk on the nightstand) started reassuring Howie that they weren’t upset, they just wanted to talk, and learn what Howie needed. 

“Breathe, D, it’s all okay. We’ve got you now. You don’t have to hide anymore. Please let us in, see all the parts of you that make you our sweet Howie D, that we love so much. There we go, just breathe, and try and relax” Nick cooed to the older man, as Brian rocked him in his arms, shooting the other three a look of “how the hell do we fix this” in his eyes. 

A few minutes later, all was quiet in Howie’s room, as he had calmed down to just whimpering a bit, and trying to catch his breath. Kevin looked at him, and softly rubbed his hair, knowing that helped calm Howie down. 

“Want to talk, sweetie? What’s going on, we are all here to help you out” Kevin watched as Howie looked up, his eyes bloodshot, and his face red from crying. He hopped off the bed to go clean himself up, and came back to see the four sitting along the wall on his bed, with the spot in the middle of them, open for him. 

“Sorry for breaking down like that, I never expected to reveal what I did to AJ this morning, and it made all my doubts and fears come out. I’m okay now though, it’s all okay” Howie tried to smile, but looking at his boyfriend’s faces, knew that it fell flat, and they didn’t believe him. 

“Uh uh. Not happening. We are talking, and I can tell that you sorely need this Howie” Brian leaned forward and grabbed Howie, pulling him into his lap, as the other three circled him. Howie readjusted himself, and faced Nick, AJ, and Kevin, while feeling Brian wrap his arms around him, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“I want to do something different in the bedroom. I want to have slow, loving sex with one of you. I can’t do the rough, quick sex, it’s not for me at all. I get no joy out of doing it, and rough sex is meaningless to me. I cherish the closeness of my lover, need that intimacy, having my lover explore my body, seeing what makes me wiggle and writhe. Have my partner learn all the parts of me, and worship my body” Howie looked at his fingers, twisting them, feeling exposed. 

Brian sent a look to the other three, one they couldn’t decipher, as they processed Howie’s words. They could see why Howie wanted what he did, but weren’t sure how to go about doing it. Brian’s next words floored them.

“Howie, I have wanted the same thing with all of you. I’ve had it before, and loved it. Why don’t the two of us show the three of them, how erotic slow, loving sex can actually be. Maybe a visual will help them change their dirty, naughty minds” Brian spoke with a gentle, loving tone, sending arousal straight to Howie’s cock, making it twitch. Brian could see the other three had to adjust themselves as well, and smirked. 

“Really, Brian, you’d do that for me?” Howie looked up at Brian’s ice blue eyes, and he saw the want and need in them. A whimper escaped his lips, as he saw the Dominant side of Brian come out, knowing he would be taken care of, and Brian would guide him lovingly. 

“Yes, my precious one, I will do it, and enjoy it so much. Looks like the three naughty ones like that idea as well. Nick, AJ, Kevin, sit back against the closet, and watch Howie and I show you three how naughty slow, loving sex can be. Do whatever you need, but keep your eyes on us, and watch and learn” Brian smirked, as Nick, AJ, and Kevin scrambled to sit back against the closet, whining already. 

“Let’s give them a bit of a show, my precious one. I am going to get you naked slowly, worshipping your body, making you feel so good and wanted” Brian started peppering kisses all along Howie’s face and neck, hearing mews come from the older man, as he melted under his touch. 

“There we go precious. Brian will take such good care of you. Let’s get that shirt off, and let Brian’s hands graze over your body, admiring and loving the tight muscles of my Latin lover” Brian took Howie’s shirt off, and ghosted his hands along his tight pecs, causing Howie to shiver and shake, as Brian peppered kisses along his chest, nibbling a bit on his nipples. 

“Brian......” Howie whined, wanting more, but not wanting the slowness to stop. Brian smirked and looked over at the other three, who were whimpering themselves, unable to look away. Howie’s eyes were closed, so he couldn’t see that Nick and AJ already had their cocks out, slowly stroking themselves. 

“Relax precious, Brian will get there soon” Brian slowly trailed his fingers down Howie’s arms, kissing every so often, as he watched Howie’s arousal course his body. He gently laid Howie on the bed, and started working down his chest, to his abs. 

“Such perfect abs, precious, Brian loves them so much, they are perfectly sculpted, just the way they were meant to be” Brian kissed Howie’s abs, and swirled his tongue in Howie’s belly button, the older man arching in response, and Brian slowly stroked his chest to calm him. 

“Lift up precious, so Brian can get those pesky jeans out of the way” Howie lifted up, and Brian slid his jeans off, throwing them carelessly on the floor. He heard whines coming from the closet, and looked over to see Kevin stroking his cock, while Nick and AJ were panting as their release had come out all over the floor already. 

“There we go, Brian can now worship my precious’s legs and get to his special spot, where he will be ravished completely. How’s that sound precious?” Brian only heard whimpers and whines in response, causing him to grin. He started stroking his hands down Howie’s muscled legs, avoiding the inner thighs for now. Brian started kissing his way down to Howie’s feet, as he took each foot in his hand, sucking on each toe, giving each equal time, feeling Howie start to writhe. He laid a calming hand on his legs, feeling Howie stilling the movement, and panting. 

Howie’s eyes flew open as he heard grunting coming from the closet. He and Brian both watched as Kevin released his load all over the floor, and all three were moaning, and whimpering already. Brian and Howie grinned at each other, knowing they hadn’t even gotten to the best part, and their naughty boyfriends were already wrecked. 

“Precious, Brian is going to trail back up to your sweet spot, and will worship that completely before showing the naughty three what intimate love making looks like. Sound good my precious?” Howie had closed his eyes again, feeling Brian’s touch on his feet, whimpering. He nodded his head, and felt Brian’s hands making their way back up to his cock. 

“Let’s do something with precious’s balls, make them all nice and warm, and wet” Brian lifted Howie’s cock, kissing each ball, before taking each of them in his mouth, and sucking gently, while trailing his fingers along Howie’s inner thigh. He could feel Howie shivering above him., and he laid a hand on his thigh, Howie relaxing. 

“There we go, all nice and worshipped. Brian will get to the best spot ever, and worship on my precious’s cock” Howie whined, Brian grinned, while hearing the moans and groans, knowing that Nick, Kevin, and AJ couldn’t take their eyes off of them. 

Brian gently licked up the base of Howie’s cock, feeling the older man shudder, and whine. He took his time, and licked all around his cock, lastly swiping up his head, precum already leaking out. Brian sucked a few times, feeling Howie buck up, but not wanting him to release his load yet. He popped off and leaned up to look into Howie’s face. 

“Open up those pretty eyes, precious, please” Howie opened his eyes to see Brian’s darkened eyes looking back, a dirty, soft smile on his face. 

“Ready to really give the other three a show, precious? Let them see how erotic slow loving can actually be?” Howie nodded, and quickly kissed Brian, who responded eagerly. 

Brian quickly shed his own jeans, and grabbed the lube, prepping his hole quickly, and leaned over Howie on his forearms, lining his hole up with Howie’s cock, after lifting Howie’s legs onto his shoulders. He looked over to see the other three whining and moaning loudly, their stroking coming fast and hard, knowing what was coming next. 

“Precious, I think the other three have learned their lesson, but let’s continue showing them how wrong they were” Brian cooed, as he eased onto Howie’s cock, and slowly moved his hips up and down, kissing all along Howie’s face and neck as he did so. 

“Urgh, Brian, feels so good, so tight” Howie moaned, whimpering. Brian smiled, as he felt Howie’s orgasm come closer and closer in his tight hole. 

“There we go precious, let your release come, and spill into your Brian, you have been so good and patient precious, as we taught those naughty boys a lesson” Brian peppered kisses down Howie’s chest, watching as he writhed, never stopping his movement up and down Howie’s cock. 

“Brian, I’m close” Howie whined as he felt Brian’s body move up and down his cock, feeling himself on the edge of spilling his load. 

“Go precious, go over the edge, cum into Brian, you can do it, I know you can” Howie fell apart at Brian’s soft tones, sending him screaming as his load spilled into Brian. 

“BRIAN!” Howie screamed as his cock sprayed the walls of Brian’s hole with seed, his body shooting up at the force of his orgasm, feeling Brian hold him, as his body started shaking with the aftereffects of such a strong orgasm.  

He fell onto the bed, panting, as he felt Brian fall on top of him, Brian’s load spraying his stomach and chest. The two kissed, not caring about the mess, as Brian eased out of Howie, and spooned him, reassuring him he was right there. A few minutes later, they were calm, and looked over at the naughty trio, smirks on their faces. 

“Well my naughty boys, what do you think of slow, loving sex? Change your minds?” Brian and Howie looked at the other three, who had each spilled their loads out a second time, and were looking beyond needy and wrecked. 

“So, fucking erotic Brian. I can’t believe I thought slow sex was vanilla, and not for me. Thank you for punishing us naughty ones, we deserved this completely” Kevin panted out, with Nick and AJ nodding their heads. 

“Can you see yourselves doing that for us? You got this punishment for not considering our needs, we need this from time to time” Howie bore a look at the three, who looked down ashamed, before Nick spoke. 

“Yes, we can do this. I am so sorry for never considering your needs, and we will be happy to go as slow as you need” Nick promised, as the three in front of the closet calmed down. 

“Come up here, need my boyfriends’ arms again” Brian called, and the three scampered to the bed, happy to have their arms around their two gentle boyfriends again. 

AJ leaned down and cleaned up Howie’s chest from Brian’s load with his tongue, with Kevin and Nick joining, as a silent apology to Howie. 

“Feeling better Howie?” AJ asked, as he pulled the shorter man to his chest, in a scene reminiscent from that morning, with Brian, Kevin, and Nick looking on with gentle smiles on their faces. 

“Yes, completely. Thank you, Brian. Thank you three as well” Howie looked up at them, gratitude in his eyes, as he snuggled in AJ’s arms, with Brian and Kevin rubbing his legs, and Nick rubbing his feet. 

It had been the most amazing morning in Howie’s life, and he now felt repaired beyond belief. Brian had shown him loving beyond his dreams, and he knew that his other boyfriends would consider his wants in the bedroom now. He closed his eyes for a nap, feeling his boyfriends all around him, smiling, sighing contently, knowing he would be taken care of as he needed from now on. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever doing a fic with slow, passionate lovemaking, and I gotta say, I enjoyed it a whole hell of a lot more than I thought I would. Love the Howie/Brian pairing, and of course all 5 guys in a relationship. 
> 
> I'll be posting another story on Wednesday night, and it will continue twice a week for the next 3 months. Have 22 stories saved up, that I can't wait to get out for all of you. As always, hits, comments, and kudos are loved, appreciated, and do not go unnoticed. See ya'll in my next fic!


End file.
